theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blossoms of Friendship! Transcript
French Narrator: Ahh! The first day of spring in Bikini Bottom and it's about time for our blossoms to bloom outside in the day time. And it's the tradiction of a picnic day. (This starts in the Snail-Clubhouse here in Snail-Park where Gary and his snail-friends are packing every food in the picnic basket) Gary: Every food that we brought in the Snail-Clubhouse was packed in the picnic basket, Boss. Daniel: We've got our picnic and we're ready to move on. Boss: Excellent. As soon as we are ready for the picnic to start, we'll make sure the yellow guy and his friends watch the blossoms bloom on the spring time. Pat: Ookyoo! Little Dollar: Don't you mean the cherry blossoms!? Yo-yo: Cherry blossoms are a type of plant which would bloom in the spring and not in the winter. Boss: Yeah I know about that. Lary: So when do we get to the boatmobile to the cherry blossom fields? Snellie: What do you mean cherry blossom fields? Pat: Ookyoo ookyoo. Lary: Well you see it's a place where we see cherry blossoms bloom from the trees. The cherry blossoms are the Girl snails favorite. Just ask my girlfriend Lucy. Mary: It's true! Us girl snails love cherry blossoms! Mosteeze: Like are we gonna pick some of those cherry blossoms for us to eat? We would mine if our owners would let us eat cherry blossoms. Petey: Good point, Mosteeze. Cherry blossoms are for snails and worms to eat and not for people. Foofie: I wouldn't mind giving Charles one cherry blossom to keep as a seaflower. Billy: Even Brad who really likes flowers will pick up a cherry blossom. Spike: No figure. Dan: Yeah. Like they usually do. Micheal: Say. We'll be able to get to see SpongeBob and his friends watch the tree bloom fill of blossoms. Victoria: I bet all the fish people will find out if everything cherry blossoms bloom on a tree. Eugene: Hey yeah. Can you imagine that? Pat: Ookyoo ookyoo ookyoo. Sweet Sue: Now that is real magic. Edward: Maybe it would be magical if we be able to sing a song while the cherry blossoms bloom. Penney: All the cherry blossoms in every tree will bloom, Edward. Besides we snails have to be patient. Boss: Then it's settled to the cherry blossom fields we go. Snellie: Then we'll meet in conch street at 9:00 A.M. Gary: Super! Let's go! (All 22 Snails slithered out of the snail-clubhouse and went outside toward conch street. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to conch street where Squidward is waiting for Mr. Krabs' boatmobile to arrive until...) Squidward: (Sees SpongeBob come by) Let the madness begin. SpongeBob: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! It's cherry blossom fields day!!! Patrick: (Comes out of his Rock house) Cherry Blossom Fields Day!!! (Laughs) SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward! Squidward: SpongeBob, Patrick, What are you two idiots doing now? SpongeBob: We wanted to spend time with our dear friends while at the cherry blossoms fields. It's right next to Jellyfish Fields on the right. Patrick: Can we come with you to the cherry blossom fields with you, Squidward? Squidward: Sure. Whatever. Patrick: Here comes Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob: Hooray! (Mr. Krabs comes toward conch street on the boatmobile along with his teenage daughter Pearl) Mr. Krabs: Hello boys. Just as I thought I bring Pearl along with a picnic basket she's holding. Pearl: I'd pack up many of foods that we can eat before we go hungry. SpongeBob: Hey that's great, Pearl! Mr. Krabs: And we've got the picnic basket to carry and to lay on as we eat. Patrick: Sounds amazing. Squidward: Mr. Krabs, I wouldn't be spending time by a bunch of saps like these two. SpongeBob: Hey where's Sandy? She said that she wanted to go picnicing on the cherry blossom fields. Sandy: Here I am y'all! Don't leave without me! (Comes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Pearl) Mr. Krabs: There you are, Ms. Cheeks. Hope you're ready for the trip for our picnic. Sandy: I sure do. I've got all the acorns packed for the trip today. Mr. Krabs: Well get in fellers. We're heading toward the cherry blossom fields! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (They, Squidward and Sandy got on the boatmobile along with Mr. Krabs and Pearl but then Howard came by) Howard: Hello. Howard's the name. I'd notice that you guys are going somewhere on a picnic trip. Is there room for me on this boatmobile? Mr. Krabs: Uh... sure. Squidward: Howard? Howard: Mr. Tentacles? Squidward: What are you doing here? What is he doing here? SpongeBob: Patrick and I invited Howard to our picnic so that we can see the cherry blossoms bloom from the trees. Howard: I'm friends with a neighbor. Sandy: Howdy Howard. Sandy Cheeks. I appreciate you to welcome to our neighborhood. Pearl: Hi Howard. I'm Pearl. I'm one of the teenagers in High School. Patrick: Hop in. There's plenty of room where that came from. Howard: Thank you. (He hops into the boatmobile along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs. Then all 22 snails arrived at conch street and got on the trunk along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Howard) Mr. Krabs: All set and ready for take off. (He starts the boatmobile as they drive on the road toward the town and on a trip to the cherry blossom fields) Howard: I've never been on the boatmobile with a rest of my new friends. SpongeBob: Looks like this is the beginning of the neighborhood road trip. Patrick: You know something? I'm beginning to think we're not in the neighborhood in our house anymore. Squidward: You sure you know where you going, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Sure thing, Mr. Squidward. All 22 Snails: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!!! Billy: Watch the hair! Daniel: I'm getting split! Mary: My coral pink lipstick's are getting messed up! Little Dollar: My head's spinning! Yo-yo: What a wild ride. (Soon the boatmobile comes to a complete stop as they have arrived at Cherry Blossom Fields near the Jellyfish Fields. Then somebody opened the trunk from the boatmobile) Gary: Uh-oh. Hide! (He and his 21 Snail-Friends hide inside their shells) Howard: (Who'd opened the trunk saw something) Huh? That's funny. I thought I heard some voices inside the trunk. How replexing. Now to get my Bassoon out of there. (Does so as all all 22 snails peeked their eyes out of their shells and came out of their shells by getting out of the trunk) Snellie: This way! (All 22 Snails hided behind the boatmobile) Howard: Huh? (Saw somebody behind him but there's no one behind him) There it is again. I knew that somebody is some snails following me. Oh well. (All 22 Snails slither under the boatmobile as Howard closes the trunk) Mr. Krabs: All set for the picnic to start, Howard? We've got everything we needed. Howard: Sure thing,... uh... um... I'm sorry I've haven't even catch your name yet. Mr. Krabs: I'm Eugene Krabs. I like money. Howard: Ok, Mr. Eugene Krabs shall we get going and find a perfect spot to have a picnic? Mr. Krabs: That would be great. C'mon fellers. We have a picnic spot to find. (SpongeBob and Patrick cheered and laughed) Sandy: Boy Howdy. We're sure up for watching the cherry blossoms to bloom from the trees. Pearl: Me too. It'll be so coral. Squidward: Oh boy. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Howard went and walked toward the field of grass to find the spot to have a picnic as all 22 snails follow them when the scene fades to black. Scene fade back to the boatmobile and hiding inside there was Plankton and his pet amoeba Spot) Plankton: They're gone. Now to sneak toward The Krusty Krab and get that formula. Spot: Raa ruff! Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff. (Painting) Plankton: Oh you're right, Spot we're too far away from Bikini Bottom. Spot: Raa raa raa raa raa ruff! (Waged his tail) Plankton: Krabs and his friends are here. Which means... He has food in a picnic basket. Let's follow them shall we? Spot: Raaa Ruff! (Panting. Plankton and Spot followed all 22 snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Howard on their path. We moved to all 22 snails as they arrived at a place called cherry blossom fields) Gary: We made it! All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Then Jellyfishes came flying by passed all 22 snails) Mary: Look at all those jellyfish flying in the sky. Pat: Ookyoo ookyoo. Daniel: So this is what the Cherry Blossom Fields looks like. Little Dollar: I know. Like Lary said. It really does exist. Yo-yo: Just think about the cherry blossoms which would about to bloom. Lary: Hey! Maybe it's right and what's best is if we sing a song the cherry blossom trees would bloom. Pat: Ookyoo. Snellie: A song? But how? Edward: It's simple allow me to explain all this. Cherry Blossom trees loves the hearts of our songs as they bloom for the right words for us to sing. Penney: We was getting to that. How's about that we join SpongeBob and the others while we're singing a song? Pat: Ookyoo? Gary: Not yet, you guys. SpongeBob and his friends haven't started the picnic yet. Boss: The Runt here has gotta point here, fellas. Why don't we enjoy ourselves watching all of our owners enjoying the picnic. Petey: I guess that's a good point too. Billy: Well, let's go then. Rocky: Yeah. (All 22 Snails followed SpongeBob and the others again but this time they watched them enjoy their picnic as the scene moves to them. SpongeBob sets the picnic blanket on the perfect spot for the green grass by laying it out and Mr. Krabs puts down the picnic basket by setting up and taken out all the food they can eat. Then Squidward handed tea for Howard to drink) Howard: Thank you. Mr. Krabs: The picnic is all set fellers! Time to eat! Sandy: Finally. Hope we got all the food we'd packed. Pearl: I'm going for a Krabby Patty. Patrick: Me too! SpongeBob: Mmmm. I'm starvin. Squidward: Moron. (SpongeBob and the others began eating all the foods from the picnic basket including the Krabby Patties while Squidward and Howard are sipping tea) Howard: While we're on the topic, what are the other neighbors like who live around here? SpongeBob: Oh just one of the other neighbors who are friends living around here. Patrick: Remember that time for the passed years when SpongeBob's shouting… "I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready!" He drives all the other neighbors crazy. And just so today our neighbor Squidward he's no longer a help for him. Howard: Replexing. How does he say something like his catchphrase? Squidward: Oh we're like any other catchphrases. SpongeBob: Gary's catchphrase is meowing. And he talks just like any other fish with the rest of his Snail-Friends. Patrick: My catchphrase us act dumb and lazing around my house. Squidward: My catchphrase is playing the clarinet, doing lots of art and sipping tea. Sandy: Here's my catchphrase. I do karate, and cow roping and climbing. Doing some science and eating some acorns. Pearl: My catchphrase is cheerleading rotune, hanging out with my friends, go to the mall, fall in love with boys and dad taking care of me. SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff's catchphrase is teaching students of getting their boating license in Boating School. That instead of me. Larry Lobster's catchphrase is lifting some weights, hang out with muscular fish and loads of talent. Mr. Krabs: My Catchphrase is collecting money, being cheap, working at me favorite restaurant of all. The Krusty Krab. Howard: … Anybody else have a catchphrase? (Then Plankton and Spot came by toward SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Howard) Plankton: I do. You forgot about me. Spot: (Barks at Howard) Raa ruff! Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff! (Panting and waging his tail as Howard pick him up) Howard: Well hello there little fellow. Aren't you a cute amoeba you are? Spot: Raa ruff! (Panting) SpongeBob: Plankton! Mr. Krabs: Plankton? Patrick: Let's ask Plankton what his catchphrase is. Sandy: We can't forget Plankton and his catch phrase. Mr. Krabs: What is your catchphrase, Plankton? Plankton: Well let's see. I'd like to steal the Krabby Patty recipe to see what this formula's made of, hang out with Karen my computer wife, concering al of Bikini Bottom and I will rule the world! (Laughs evily) Mr. Krabs: Nice try, Plankton. Howard: Now that is your catchphrase. Between people and their catchphrases you can have lots of fun in Bikini Bottom like SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Fun is my middle name! Plankton: What about people in Bikini Bottom and their catchphrases? Sandy: I bet they're just hanging out in town like all the people do. Squidward: Well it's true. (All 22 Snails continued watching SpongeBob and his friends) Foofie: What's taking Mr. Squarepants and his friends so long? Mosteeze: Why's Plankton and his pet amoeba Spot here anyway? Petey: Those are two very good questions. I have no answer according to this book. Rocky: Is it because of their catchphrase? Pat: Ookyoo? Boss: Nope. It means they're not singing the song making the cherry blossoms bloom from the trees. Spike: I don't think it's really possible for the cherry blossoms. Dan: I can't figure out who can sing or who can not sing. Daniel: Me nether. Maybe we should wait for somebody else. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Snellie: (Saw somebody) Hey! Check that out. Some two fish carrying some instruments which are a tamberinee and a base guitar. Victoria: Hey you're right. Those two... they're from Goo Lagoon. Sweet Sue: Yeah they are musicians. (They saw two musicians of fish from Goo Lagoon and from the episode "Ripped Pants" coming toward SpongeBob and the others) Penney: Yes we see. Those two are musicians. Edward: Hey. Where's that black whale with the drums and the drumsticks? Eugene: Probably barred in the sand or underground. Micheal: I'd say we better get a closer look to make it sure. Gary: Good idea! (All 22 Snails slithered all the way toward SpongeBob and the others on a picnic for a closer look) Lary: You were right guys. They are musicians. Little Dollar: Keep it quiet. We don't want to stardle them. Yo-yo: Not one word to shout. Rocky: But if we keep quiet we won't get to sing along. Gary: Rocky's right. I think it's time we join them on a picnic basket. What have we got to lose? Pat: Ookyoo. (Then all 22 snails slithered on the picnic blanket along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Mr. Krabs and Howard even Spot) Gary: Excuse us. SpongeBob: Gary? Squidward: Snellie? SpongeBob: What are you and your snail-friends doing here? Gary: Well... we we're following you to see what you're up to. So we'd just sneaked inside the boatmobile trunk. Boss: We're sorry. We didn't mean to follow you. Daniel: We're so sorry please don't make us go back to our homes back to our buildings as house pets! Mr. Krabs: What are you talking about? Squidward: Somebody better tell the truth of what our pet snails are doing here! SpongeBob: Gary, we owners can't make you stay or be as house pets. Patrick: He's right. We love you. Your adventures are all in our depth. Sandy: Besides you snails can follow us around whatever you like. Pearl: Or the thought that my teenager girlfriends would talk about you. Plankton: Or the time we go adventuring on Monster Island to get King Neptune's Trident. Squidward: Or spend some time following us owners around all day and never ever leave. Mr. Krabs: And the most important one of all... Protecting the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from Plankton. Plankton: Hey! No wait. That's right. SpongeBob: C'mon everybody let's sing till the cherry blossoms bloom from the trees! (Everybody cheers as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Spot, Mr. Krabs, Howard and some fishes in Goo Lagoon who are musicians. They begin to sing a song while the cherry blossoms bloom from the trees a little) Sand Whale: (Pops up from the grass carrying some drums and set em up) 1... 2... 3... Hit it! Music: "The Cherry Blossoms Bloom from the trees." Gary: When the cherry blossoms bloom... (One cherry blossom bloom from the tree) From the trees, (Plays the guitar) We snails thought we were following them every day. But they've found out we're here all this time. (The curtains comes down behind everybody like a stage) And now all the owners found out what we snails did. All just because the cherry blossoms... (The other cherry blossom bloom from the tree) Bloom from the trees! Pat: Meow! Spot: Raa ruff! (Some fishes musicians and as a sand whale began to sing that song in a manly singer voices) Lady fish, Anchovie and Sand Whale: (Singing) When their owners came for a new adventure. Snail Friends followed them there! And no girl ever wants to dance with the cherry blossoms bloom... From the trees! (Three cherry Blossoms bloom from the trees. All 22 Snails began to dance and sing) All 22 Snails: (Sings) We know we shouldn't follow our owners here! But the pain feels so much worse! (All the citizens in Bikini Bottom came and sees their song) 'Cause why do we follow them from world to world when your burned from the sun!! Lady and Anchovie: (Singing) Or sand in your buns!! (Drums, Clarinet, Sandy Buns, Symbols, Clams and Instruments do a solo. As all the cherry blossoms bloomed from all of the trees) All 22 Snails: (Singing) Now we understand we won't soon forget. (Sings) Soon forget! So listen and you won't regiet. Be... true to yourselves don't miss your chance and you'll see the cherry Blo-ss-oms bloom from the trees!!! (Everybody follows all 22 snails of what they sang. All the cherry blossoms bloomed and bloomed from the trees and at every tree is covered with cherry blossoms as the music ends and all the citizens of Bikini Bottom cheered) Spot: (Howls and pants as he sees all the cherry blossoms from the trees) SpongeBob: Look everybody! All the tree are covered in cherry blossoms! Sandy: We sang a song! Patrick: And made all the cherry blossoms bloom! Pearl: Spring is here! Plankton: I've never felt like singing in my life. Squidward: But I've couldn't have done it without my clarinet. Howard: Let us not forget my bassoon. All 22 Snails: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Sandy: (Picks up Plankton and Spot) Plankton, Spot. Our song is true. If y'all wanted to be our friends. Why not just ask. Plankton: Gee Sandy, thanks a lot. Isn't that right, Spot? Spot: Raa ruff! (Panting) Mr. Krabs: I'm still not being friends with Plankton. He and I are bitter enemies and that's the way we like it. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Spike: (To Mr. Krabs) Now Eugene singing a song doesn't mean your still enemies with the one eyed cyclops. Dan: He's right. We should stay friends forever and monsters would be our enemies from now on. Mr. Krabs: Yeah you're right. I should team up with Plankton once again. SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs. (Everybody laughs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob watched Gary wries his snail journal of what he and his snail friends did today) Gary: Today's picnic at the cherry blossom fields was great. SpongeBob: (Eats some Krabby Patties) I'm starving. (Chews) No Energy. (Chews) Must eat. Snellie: All of the owners have all kinds of food in a picnic basket including the Krabby Patties. Lary: And we sang a song as the cherry blossoms bloom from the trees. Gary: Perfect as for friends to spend time with. Snellie: We snails watched em eat acorns, fruits, sandwiches and smoke sauges. Lary: And some soup and a turkey they just had. SpongeBob: And the three people I've mentioned from Goo Lagoon as we sing a song together on stage. Gary: Those we're some fun times after singing a song. (Closes his Snail Journal after he's done writing) SpongeBob: It sure is, Gary. Snellie: I still don't remember such a thing. What's become of Plankton? Lary: It must be his pet ameoba Spot that he got from the animal shelter. SpongeBob: Ahh Snellie. I'm glad you'd asked that question. And Lary, I think Plankton would finally change after getting his pet amoeba. Well that if he wanted to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula when he's still evil. Gary: Gosh, SpongeBob. That was the blossoms of friendship we ever had. Snellie and Lary: Yeah. SpongeBob: This turned out to be the best picnic ever in the cherry blossom fields. Isn't that right Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: That's right, And I bet tomorrow's gonna be even better. Huh you guys? Snellie: You betcha! Lary: Yeah let's go to sleep. SpongeBob: Good night, Gary. (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Patrick: And Patrick. Gary: What's Lary's girlfriend Lucy the little girl snail coming back to Bikini Bottom for? Patrick: Which reminds me. My real pet snail will have to show you around your snail clubhouse. Gary: You mean we have to show Lucy around our Snail-Clubhouse. I'm not sure if my Snail Boss is okay about that. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Welcome Lucy!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes